


Of fights and cuddles

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Tony revenged the incident involving Peter and some kids who hurt him. But now he has to face Peter who found out that Tony broke his promise.





	Of fights and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony and Peter are angrily fighting at the moment.

They're fighting because Peter found out Tony scared his tormentors even though he promised Peter not to hurt them.

“You promised! You promised me not to hurt them. And now Flash says sorry because he was mean to me and because he should have believed me when I said I know you personally and work for you!”

“I didn't! I told them to leave you alone and maybe I scared them a little. But I didn't hurt them. And I never promised you to not scare them.”

“Well! We both know that was implied! We both know I didn't want you to interfere. I can't believe I trusted your word! Of course you would try and throw money at the problem! I didn't need that! I didn't need you to save my helpless ass just because I can't help myself! I can! I don't need you!”

“Yes you do! Who says I did that just for you?! You think I'm not constantly worried when you go out spidermanning? I don't need that fear when you go out as Peter Parker as well! Because you're always getting hurt!”

“Of course everything's about you! But _I_ didn't want you to interfere! But the great Tony Stark always does just what he wants! Right?”

Tony feels himself deflate. “Peter. Please. Let's both calm down a bit and talk about this calmly.”

“Fuck you! I hate you!” Peter turns around on his heel and storms back to the elevator he came out just 15 minutes ago and started shouting at Tony. Of course Tony knows he fucked up. He also knows they both said stuff they didn't mean, but he can't do anything against the tears forming in his eyes. He doesn't want to fight with Peter and of course Peter's right. Tony knew Peter wouldn't want him to do what he did. But he was so worried and he couldn't live knowing Peter could get hurt again by these little shits.

Tony's slumped on the couch when Pepper comes into the room. She takes one look at Tony and seems to instantly see that somethings wrong. She tentatively moves in his direction before she sits down next to him.

“What happened? Was it Peter? I saw him storming through the hallway. Did you guys fight?”

Tony sighs before he lays his head down on Pepper's shoulder. Defeated, he closes his eyes and breathes in to catch Pepper's flowery and calming scent. He knows Pepper looks at him and then she starts stroking his head like she always does when she knows he needs a moment to calm himself. Before Pepper can get impatient and ask again, he sighs again and finally answers her.

“He's angry because I broke my promise. And I know he's right. But I just can't see him get hurt without interfering. How could I? He's too important.”

“Did you tell him that?” Pepper keeps stroking his hair and he can feel her trying to turn his head so she can look into his eyes, but he stubbornly keeps staring at the table in front of them while he also keeps his head on her shoulder. Pepper seems to recognize his need to be close to her without looking her in the eyes so she stops her attempts and slings her arm around his shoulders instead.

“I… Kind of? We didn't really talk much. We mostly screamed at each other. And I can totally see why he's angry at me. I promised him something and he trusted in my promise but I broke it!” Tony can feel the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. “ What if he never trusts me again?” He can feel he's losing the fight against his tears so he just lets them roll down his cheeks till they soak into Pepper's soft shirt.

“Shh. I'm sure he will understand. No father could watch his child get hurt and just do nothing. He will understand that. Give him some time. I'm sure he's also feeling miserable right know. Just wait and I'm sure he will come to you.”

Tony blinks at that and wipes the tears from his face till the only proof of him crying are his slightly red and swollen eyes. He looks up at Pepper and suddenly he feels very small.

“You think he's miserable? Maybe I should go check on him?”

Pepper blinks, stunned, then she starts smiling before giggling softly. “Oh Tony. If that would make you feel better, why not?”

Tony seems eager at that when he stands up. “FRI. Where's Peter?”

“Mister Parker is currently in his room.”

Tony nods to himself once before he looks back at Pepper who is watching him with a fond expression. He nods at her too and then makes his way to the elevator.

“Up to my floor please.”

“Certainly, boss. It might also interest you that Mister Parker is laying in his bed, sobbing into his pillows.”

At that Tony seems to speed up even more and waits impatiently for Friday to take the elevator up to his own floor, where Peter's personal room is located. As soon as he arrives he hurries down the hallway to Peter's room where he tentatively knocks his knuckles against the wood of the door. He doesn't hear a sound from inside Peter's room except for muffled sobbing.

“It's me Pete. I'm coming in. Okay?”

When he doesn't get an answer he opens the door slowly and can see Peter on the bed, hiding his face from him. His back is shaking with his semi-silent sobs. He still doesn't respond to Tony, so Tony sits down on the bed near Peter's head. Peter turns his head in the opposite direction of where Tony is situated, so Tony carefully starts stroking through Peter's soft, curly hair.

At that Peter's sobs seem to double which is why Tony also starts to gently murmur reassuring words and makes soothing sounds to help Peter calm down.

It takes a few minutes but finally Peter's crying subsides and he leans into Tony's touch. Tony doesn't stop his murmuring and his touches seem to intensify as soon as he realizes how helpful it is for Peter.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I love you. I'm sorry. Didn't mean it. Sorry. Of course I need you. Always need you. I'm sorry.”

“Shh. It's okay, Petey. I know. It's okay. I love you too. Of course I do. You're my son. Right? Everything's okay. Sometimes people just fight. It's okay. We both said things we didn't mean.”

Peter leans into Tony's side with his whole body and wraps his arms around his torso. His head end up in Tony's lap where Tony keeps carding through his curls.

“I'm not mad at you Petey. I know you're able to take care of yourself. It was my fault. Of course I knew you didn't want me to interfere in any kind or form… But it was so hard. To know you could get hurt any time of the day while I'm sitting in my safe lab knowing I could have prevented it. I knew you didn't want me to interfere but I did so anyway because I couldn't live knowing you weren't safe. And I know it was selfish but if I had to choose I would make the same decision over and over again just to know you wouldn't get hurt like that ever again. Just to know those assholes would leave you the fuck alone.”

Peter clutches harder onto Tony's waist and Tony can see the smile that spreads over Peter's lips. When Peter starts speaking again he looks up at Tony with tears glinting in his red and puffy eyes. But his eyes also hold a look of pure and utter devotion, which fills Tony's chest with a loving warmth.

“I know. And I am thankful. Because what you did? You did because you love me so much and you're my Dad. It's kind of in your job description to do everything to keep me safe. Even against my wishes, right?”

With these words Tony feels himself smiling brightly and feels pure happiness flood his whole body. Peter isn't mad anymore. He understands. And he still calls Tony dad. Tony's voice is unbelievably soft when he speaks again.

“Yes it is.”

Then he presses his lips to Peter's forehead. When he leans back again Peter is staring wonderingly with big sparkling eyes.

Tony props himself up against the headboard of Peters bed and drags Peter with him till he's leaning at his side, where he smiles up to Tony.

“So tell me. How stupid did that kid look when apologizing to you?”

“Oh. It was really funny. You should have seen his face. He looked as if he was biting into a sour lemon! And Ned! Ned's jaw was literally on the floor and he looked so stumped. I wish I could have taken a picture of both of them. … Well. To be honest, I don't think I looked much better than Ned. I was speechless at first. But then I realized you must have had something to do with his change of mind. And you know I was mad. But at the same time I kind of also felt really loved. And that was nice I guess. So thank you.”

“Always my pleasure, kid.”

They're smiling at each other and talking about what ever comes to their minds. Everything is okay now. They fought but now they're fine again, because sometimes dads and sons fight. But they love each other so they're able to forgive.

Tony and Peter are happily cuddling at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> If you did I'll be happy if you give kudos or comment.


End file.
